borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 - Looking to trade Serpens or Oranges for other Pearlescents
I'm looking for pretty much any pearlescent other than a serpens (I've already got myself 2). I'm willing to trade/dupe some oranges and my Serpens', I've got a good lot of oranges, to many to list, so just ask if I have it and I'll see what I've got. I'm also looking for a good Chimera or Ogre, one of the few oranges that still elude me. PSN is: killaKan06 (and yes, I know my psn name is hopeless) McNibbles 09:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) McNibbles i got a ogre worth 99999999 and a serpens worth 999999999 lol. ill dupe ya the ogre though... and a chimera. Can you post the stats for them? If there any good I'd be happy to trade somethin for em. McNibbles 21:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) what are the stats for your serpens....and do you have any pearlescent shields? MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN these are the stats for the ogre. 379 dmg. 91,3 acc. 12.5 fire rate. +61% recoil reduction. 55 mag size. x3 explosive. AR590 Shattering Ogre This is the serpens: 406 dmg, 93.9 acc. 8.8 fire rate. 130 mag size. x4 corrisive dmg. 2.1 weapon zoom. AR590.2 Twisted Serpens Send me a message if u wanna trade/ dupe them. NOT for free though. I'd be happy trade you something/s for your ogre mystery person, but I've no idea who you are seeing how you haven't signed your posts lol. Just message me on psn. my psn is killaKan06. And Jackie, the stats for my better Serpens is: HVY292 Support Serpens Lvl58, Dmg 279, accuracy 87.2, Fire Rate 4.9, 106 magazine +82 extra, -84% reload speed, x3 Corrosive And unfortunately I don't have any pearlescent shields, wish I did though. McNibbles 07:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) My name is tomahawked502. toma we gotta check out each others guns this weekend haha what was the lvl for your serpen? MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN LOL. Mini just get to 61 and we wont have a problem! lol. i dont know what it is. and btw that sounded sort of weird if u know what i mean lol yeah i just noticed lol i'm only lvl 55 gotta beat the dlc this week.. btw i got the lvl 48 tsunami you have TWSTED gave it too me he's cool hahha MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN i might have a better one now.. it has like 20 more damage i have a few pearl shields if anyones interested PSN : cio-met35I-Am-Borderlands 23:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) o hey cio is your online working now? you were signing off and on....yeah we gotta dupe this weekend MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN yeah i got it back working, my wifi was bugging out on me but i fixed it up, try to hit level 60-61 by this weekend so we can farm craw, me and twysted plus a couple others have been taking him down on average 5-7 minutes maybe a little longer I-Am-Borderlands 00:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah i'm rushing through the DLC now, i just lost some of my money paying for the world's largest bullet haha MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN got to pay the price to get the achievement haha.I-Am-Borderlands 00:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) - I have a pearlescent UNDERTAKER i am willing to dupe for any other PEARLESCENT WEAPONS. PSN DPHOENIX33